The Doctor and the Viking
by scratch conlon
Summary: Astrid has been waiting to get off Berk for as long as she could remember. Then a big blue box shows up on her little island.


Astrid had been talking about sailing away from Berk practically since she could talk. Her and Ruffnut had been closer when they were younger, and it always seemed that if Astrid wasn't training she was talking about 'bigger and better things'. She thought she was born for more than this tiny, miserable island could give her. On that knowledge Ruffnut wasn't surprised when she saw Astrid take his hand, look at Hiccup once more, and step into the big blue box that had landed on Berk the night before.

"The Doctor" as he called himself had landed there by mistake he said. That didn't stop Hiccup from being fascinated by his contraption he called the TARDIS. He had spent all night trying to learn how it worked. But he couldn't wrap his head around it. The Doctor wasn't too afraid he'd accidentally break something so he had free reign, this however prevented him from seeing what was going on right under his nose. Astrid didn't care about the TARDIS. From the minute he landed-and she realized he wasn't a threat- she saw an opportunity to further her place in the world. She chatted with him all night, momentarily forgetting she was still _technically_ Hiccup's girlfriend. By morning she was sure she had sealed the deal, she was getting off Berk.

Ruffnut watched from afar during the entire turn of events. She knew Astrid well. If she could, she'd get in the box and never look back, leaving poor, clueless, Hiccup in her wake. And the scary part was, Ruff was going to let her. Astrid only cared about herself. Mean, but true. Once Hiccup had become an overnight sensation, she pushed Ruff aside and jumped on the Hiccup-train all-aboard to Chief's-Wife-Ville. Ruff had once confided in Astrid about her feelings for Hiccup, but Astrid had pushed them aside, saying he'd never amount to anything. She obviously forgot about the conversation when he did. So maybe it was revenge, or maybe Ruffnut just wanted to see Astrid happy, but she didn't try to stop her.

As the bright sun rose over Berk and dew sprinkled the tall grasses, Astrid followed the Doctor down to his box. She stood in front of it as he unlocked the doors, examining every detail. A very tired Hiccup sat on the hillside a ways away, not suspecting anything.

"Where will you go next?" She asked slyly, hoping she could make him ask her to come along. He looked back at her bright face and intelligent eyes. He then looked around, examining Berk one more time.

"A planet you've never even dreamed of probably. There's millions you know? Other worlds out there." He told her, bringing a hand up and motioning to the morning sky, a few stars still visible.

"I can't even imagine." She said shaking her head, "It would be a thrill to see it all." She sighed, making a show of it.

"It is a thrill. But you'd get yourself killed you know. It's dangerous." He shook his head, stepping backwards into the TARDIS. Astrid's eyes narrowed.

"I would not get myself killed. I've ridden dragons, fought them, I was top in the class at Dragon Training, don't let anyone tell you otherwise, and I'm _very_ handy with an axe." She pointed out, swinging hers around. The Doctor chuckled lightly.

"Then come along."

Astrid smiled, asking no questions. She did, however, look over to where Hiccup was now standing. He took a step forward, his eyes slowly brightening as he figured out the picture. She looked down then took the Doctor's hand. Hiccup took another step, reaching out his own hand as if to stop her, but he didn't move forward any more as she stepped into the box he couldn't understand and disappeared in the clear morning air.

"No." He whispered, knowing enough about the Doctor and his strange box that he'd never see Astrid Hofferson again. No tears reached his eyes, because more than sad, he was shocked. She had left. Without a word. The thing about the Doctor they didn't know was that it was true, he killed people, but not by violence, but by breaking their hearts, those he took with him, but mostly those left behind.


End file.
